custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
|Current Talk Page|''/Archive 1/| Just say whats on your mind Bionicle FTW May I join your club?-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] No... Technical issues? I have no idea where that came from. Slice pointed it out to me by saying it was a grammatical error because the ' doesn't mark the start of a new word. The only reason I made it a capital L was because a lower case l looks like an I. Thanks though! -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] It's not a technical issue though. I could easily change it back to what it was before. Slice would just change it back for the reason stated above. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Seriously? You're acting disoriented. You're calling me pathetic for no good reason, after all this? What don't you get about my sister? You have proven to be a traitor, in my point of view - and there's no reason why you aren't. All I've done for you, for this? Oh, forget about that. . . Journey's End, all of that - forget it. Yet that is nothing to talk about now compared to the majority of what you're discussing. Why are you interrogating me? I have constantly stated that I am not the vandal. I am leaving, and this is my goodbye message? If so, no thank you . . . :) Now, you've driven me to the point of not discussing this any further. I am very furious about how you have talked to me about this problem that was solved a week ago. You must really loathe me, don't you? I don't care, no, not anymore. Oh, and by the way: Good luck with working out with all of the voices for Journey's End. I quit, Plot and Voices. Now, I've wasted enough of my time for you and your ignorant messages. Respond if you please, for it will do no good. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC)"One down, several to go . . . I'm plotting . . ." Do you know how it feels to be blamed for vandalizing on an incredible site like this? My sister did it, I am repeating it constantly. Yet they want proof? They won't get it, even in Slice kills me (Banns me). Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) TBHW Putting Shadowplayer in would be a difficult task... Maybe he could be a bounty hunter... I'm not sure. Let me think about how he could fit in... [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: No thanks, I can't voice act to save my life. I also hate the sound of my own voice once it's played back. Good luck with ''Journey's End though. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Hey Hey, it's CL38. I've been inactive for a very long time, and I want to make an attempt to come back. I'm wondering, I noticed this Bionicle: Next Generation thing, and I'm wondering if I could help out in any way. I hope it could help me become active again, for Bionicle ending is one of the reasons I left in the first place. Also, I know it's almost 2 months overdue, but guess what I have: :So, anything you need, or anyway I can help in anything, just tell me. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Admin Re:Invite But if you eat my unhappiness, wouldn't that mean I'd be happy? >_< Nvm. I will join, no problem, what exactly must I do as a member? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins Your story ...No. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 12:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm excited that so many people are welcoming me! Also, I LOVE your film: Journey's End. Need help with the screenplay by any chances? Bionicon is Unleashed! 13:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) sure i'll right the chapter and I was uner the impression that rollback was a minor form of sysop but I may be wrong [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Hello there. Will you join TDC if you're not already a member. I thought you were. :S --''ThatDevil '' 04:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. =) --''ThatDevil '' 04:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, for "Are you lost", how about Varkanax39 goes to a part of Custom Nui he hasn't been to before, and well, geys lost. He runs into people like ToaFairon and Biogeck (a little nod to our three newest admins). "Hello. and Goodbye":Starkiller510 makes a guest appearence, and is killed by Kouhiimaru. XD "No Vandels (although the correct spelling is "Vandals" XP) Allowed:Daniel.c.c. is vandalizing stuff around the town (spraying graffiti, breaking stuff, spamming, etc.), so Mersery challenges and sends him to the hospital with a broken everything. XD Watcha' think? Three things *OK, I accept the invitation. *You probably want to enable commenting on your latest blog, the one about the animations of the self-MOCs. Also, Shardak is not my self-MOC. Varkanax is. *And what's the above message about above, the one about Custom Nui that mentions me? Varkanax39 12:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your newest Blog post Which I for some reason can't post on, is it a glitch, did an admin do it for some reason, Did you find out how to lock your posts and accidentally locked it? We should investigate--Spam 13:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) CB Comic Series Please don't post that here, as iit really has nothing to do with BIONICLE. Put it on WMF instead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ...Of WMF? Yes, I'm aware of that. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, and thanks. Varkanax39 19:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment, I have a storyline of my own to work on, as well as my entry to CB's Rernahk contest. Varkanax39 19:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Film Sure. I'll allow you to be the first person to audition for both of them when casting opens. Shadowmaster 23:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle FTW I'll accept your invitation, and I will make the sprite (though right now I'm working on my Birthday comic, and I'm gonna make a New Years comic, so...). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. HF cons Could you please relocate it to a WMF topic? Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'''Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean, "no?" Are you moving it or not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Friends? I hadn't gotten to know you when you joined, in fact I don't even remember you. :S So, now that little thing on TF's blog with Reptor is over... I do respect you more. The whole time I was hoping you would not turn against everyone be a all n00bish and vandalise us. You didn't! :D Do you want to be friends? :) :) --''ThatDevil '' 05:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. I was going to change my vote to for you beomcing a rollback, but it's gone! Oh well. I still respect you. --''ThatDevil '' 05:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 05:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Very well You have been forgiven, but this is your one and only warning: Another such offensive comment against any folk, will get you blocked for 1 hour as a warning, and further offensive comments result in longer blocks. I will keep watch on you, and one tip: If you're mad and tired, start up a computer game and just play for a bit, it gets you calmed down and after that you can come here again. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey I was wondering if I could do something like your comic series, similar to Life at Wiki Metru. If so, would you like to be featured in it? I've already started making sprites. '''EDIT: I finished your sprite: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC)